Love and Other Disasters
by Blazing.Steele
Summary: When the disgruntled Spirit of Love gets it into her head to get two of the Guardians together, nothing's going to stop her. Except maybe the return of Pitch, and a new Spirit who looks remarkably like someone she used to know.


**A/N: Hi! First Rise of the Guardians fic I've ever written – I may be a teeny-weeny bit obsessed with the movie, *Author holds thumbs and forefinger about an inch apart* and have pretty much stalked the fandom for stories to read. This little plot wouldn't leave me alone at all.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the character Terra Springrose. The former belong to William Joyce (well, the books do) and Dreamworks Animation (the movie) and the latter belongs to the fabulous shadowmistx98 (or shadomistx92 on Deviant Art). Kiana Brennan, however, is solely my creation**_

**Speaking of which, she's drawn fabulous artwork for her OC, and then mine. So if you wanna know what either look like, links are on my profile. (Terra's is also on hers)**

_**(line)**_

**Love and Other Disasters**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_**(line)**_

Terra Springrose had been the appointed Spirit of Spring for close to 400 years. Death had been a small sacrifice in regards to saving her younger brothers' lives, but at some points, it could be rather lonely.

She had never felt lonely before – her job entailed aiding spring growth. Making flowers bloom, plants grow and new leaves to sprout on trees left bare by winter's cold embrace. She also helped children who lived in difficult or broken homes, and tried to cheer them up as much as she possibly could.

Take today, for example: a young girl whose parents were having screaming argument in the house while she stayed outside and played. Terra had made the girl's favourite flower (tiger lilies) grow and had stayed with her as the fight escalated and eventually stopped altogether. It wasn't a lot, but it was the best she could so at the time, and the little girl had seemingly appreciated the small gesture, which is why the aforementioned spirit was in such a good mood as she made her way to the large jungle-like palace she called her home.

Til she saw who was lounging on the moss stuffed pillows of the lounge room suite she had created herself, using her own abilities to do so.

"What have I told you about knocking?" She asked the unwanted houseguest, hands on her hips. "Or about giving me a little **warning** next time you'd be coming over?"

Kiana Brennan (or as she was commonly known as, The Spirit of Love), rolled her grey eyes at her friend, and wrapped a strand of curly jet black hair around one finger. "I was in th' neighbourhood, so I figured I'd come by," she said, voice laced with a hint of Irish brogue.

"Figured you'd come steal my food is more like it," the disgruntled Spirit of Spring muttered under her breath, flipping her brown hair (trapped in a fishtail braid), over her left shoulder.

"Oh come on, ye eejit*; can a girl not pop over to spend some time with her best friend?" Kiana said, getting off the couch to throw an arm around the "younger" girl.

Terra smiled despite herself – she couldn't stay mad at her supposed 'friend' if her life depended on it. She was just too nice and easygoing. "I'm your **only** friend Kiana."

The love spirit blinked and was momentarily flustered. "Yes, well be that as it may..."

Terra rolled her green eyes at her, before removing herself from the one-sided hug that appeared to be happening, before turning to face the elder spirit. "You haven't come here just to interrogate me endlessly about whether the Fall spirit and I are dating, have you?"

Kiana's eyes widened as she was caught-off guard. "What? No, no... of course I haven't. Ye know-."

"Because we haven't, and, despite your insistence of the opposite, we never will," Terra said, effectively cutting off Kiana's weak attempt to claim innocence.

The other spirit stopped sputtering and looked indignant, her accent flaring up a little more than usual. "What? Of course ye will, ye eejit! I know these things – hence th' reason I'm th' Spirit of Love."

"The Spirit of Sticking Her Nose Where it Doesn't Belong, is more like it," Terra said, grinning and resisting the urge to poke her tongue out at the end of that sentence.

"Why ye little-."

Kiana's protest was cut off by the loud chorus of "Dude Looks Like A Lady" by Aerosmith, blasting at full volume from the phone in her pocket.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Cue?" she guessed.

Kiana grinned. "How could ye tell?" she replied before flipping the phone open, and onto speakerphone.

"What do you want pipsqueak?"

A clear, crisp British voice, with just a hint of smugness answered.

"_Just so you know, insulting me makes you look stupid, considering you're the one who created me in the first place. You __**do **__know I'm technically a part of you right?"_

A growl was his only reply. "So why did ye call me?" she spat out, enunciating each word carefully with barely concealed annoyance. This was a common emotion for her to feel anytime she was calling (or called by) Cupid. The two did **not **get along in the **slightest. **

If not for the fact the two regularly took pot-shots at each other, and routinely made it their live mission to annoy the other as much as possible, Terra might have felt sorry for them, strained relationship and all.

Key word there being **'might'**.

"_Just letting you know that kid, you know the one who was the first believer of... you-know-who... he asked for your help. Well, technically he asked for mine, but then who doesn't make that mistake?"_

The Spirit of Spring watched her best friend began to turn a most spectacular shade of red, probably from anger, before almost instantly deflating the moment what Cupid said had sunk in.

"Ye mean, th' chance is finally here? To finally set those two up for good, and with an actual reason behind me being there to do it?"

It was now Cupid's turn to get annoyed. "Obviously," he bit back in a flat tone.

"This is great!" Kiana practically shrieked down the phone.

Terra pretended to overlook the satisfied grin on her friend's face when Cupid protested the noise.

"Okay, get ye arse here now, Cue. I've got work to do," Kiana commanded, snapping her fingers. When there was no response on the other end of the phone, she stomped one foot on the ground, looking rather childish.

"I said, 'come here,' – how hard could that be to understand Cue?"

"Why exactly should I take you anywhere?"

An evil glint appeared in the Love spirit's eye. "How would ye like t' be an **ex**-spirit?!"

*POP*

A man, at least twenty years in age, popped into the middle of Terra's lounge room. With curly brown hair and chilling blue eyes, the Adonis of a man was wearing nothing but a white toga.

Terra stared and flushed bright red, while Kiana rolled her eyes again.

"Drop th' illusion, ye ninny! Before ye give poor Terra here a heart attack!" To emphasis, she bopped the considerably taller man on the head, who vanished in a puff of bright pink smoke.

Once it had cleared, both women were left staring at a small cherub with the same curly hair and eyes, wearing the same toga. The only difference, other than the lack of height?

The cherub had small snow white wings on his back.

"Awww..." Terra said, smiling at the (now) little Cupid, "He's **so** cute!"

Both Kiana and Cupid glared at her.

"Uh, I mean..."

Kiana shook her head. "We best be going, Terra. Lots of stuff to do, places to be."

"People to annoy," Cue added, glaring at his 'mother.'

"Wait a second!" Terra exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm. "Who is this person you're going to be setting up. It is isn't who I think it is, is it?"

Kiana either didn't hear the question (unlikely) or was ignoring her (more than likely). She simply waved and with a heated glare at Cue, popped out of her house.

Terra muttered something about, "ungrateful friends hiding secrets from me," before resolving never to allow the other spirit back into her house.

Deciding that she needed a pick-me-up from dealing with her unwanted houseguest, she went to her secret chocolate stash, only to find it cleaned out.

Which was strange, as she'd just filled it this morning. Which meant-

"KIANA!"

_**(line)**_

Several thousand miles away, Kiana shivered and looked at Cue.

"Did ye just hear someone yell my name?"

The cherub shook his head.

Kiana sighed, "Must just be my imagination, then."

**A/N: And done.**

_***eejit - Irish slang term for idiot. Is also used in Scotland. Can be used affectionately. **_

**_And yes, Kiana is supposed to have an Irish accent, but I didn't wanna waste too much time on trying to write it phonetically. So I've just substituted ye for you, and dropped the e in the. That's about as far as I'll go. I'm clearly NOT Irish so I'm not going to randomly drop Irish words in every three sentences or have her stereotypically Irish things. _**

**So, uh... how'd I do? I really hope I didn't butcher shadowmistx98's character. **

**Uh next chapter will have actual canon characters in it. **

**And also, note this story will take place when Jamie and his friends are fourteen and Sophie is eight. So that's *does math in head* 6 years after the movie, okay?**

**Please R&R – I love them soooooooooooooooo much. **


End file.
